You Do What You Have To Do To Survive!
by Star Baby Baby
Summary: It is our world, same show but men can get pregnant. It is considered a normal thing just like women do so it's not science fiction. Neal becomes pregnant in a not so nice way and it causes stress for everyone. This is what happens to him. mpreg


Peter watched Neal wishing in his heart he could make it easier for him. Of course Neal always smiled and never complained in normal Neal fashion, but today Neal had called out of work. Peter had done his best to not hoover throughout the rape and the unfortunate pregnancy that came from it. He tried to not hoover and treat him like the normal friend, CI, he was but he worried more and more as delivery day drew closer. He especially worried because Neal was refusing any medical care and was letting only Mozzy take care of him. Supposedly Mozzy had delivered him once before years ago and everything turned out fine. That didn't make Peter feel any better, but he left the subject alone since he didn't want them to run. They also were only allowing Peter information as long as he didn't interfere, which was extremely hard for him. When Neal called out of work that day Peter still went to work, but couldn't stay. Around lunch he quietly gathered up all the case files they were working on and left for Neal's apartment. He knew he was really worried about Neal, but he kept telling himself that he was just going to check on him making sure they weren't planning anything they shouldn't be. The roads were awful and it was still cold and snowing. More snow was supposed to be moving in. Peter really wished Neal had decided to do all this in the summer.

A few hours later Peter watched Neal looking through their case files but he could tell he wasn't feeling well. "Hey I can do this you don't have to work so hard." He laughed some, but really meant it. It was hard for Peter to even watch Neal. Neal was so heavily pregnant and looked so uncomfortable. Neal had tried to convince him that he was fine and just tired, but Mozzy finally told Peter that the baby had dropped and when Neal walked around he hurt. Neal was also having some contractions, mostly at night, so the baby probably would come really soon. Neal had laughed and shrugged it off, but in reality Neal wasn't feeling well and wished the baby would come. Even though he wasn't fond of the idea of childbirth and pain he wanted his normal life back. He couldn't stand people hovering over him even though he knew how much they really cared. He especially couldn't stand how Peter looked at him with worry. He didn't want Peter to worry about him. Ever since he was raped Peter hadn't treated him the same. He just wanted everything back to normal. Neal looked at Peter and shook his head, "I don't mind helping you. It keeps me busy." He smiled and sat back some in the chair. Neal had to take his hand and hold his belly because the cramps and aching were starting again. He just sat for a minute hating what he knew he was going to have to go through. This baby was larger than the other one he had been forced to carry. He knew a bigger baby meant a longer labor and delivery which Neal dreaded. Still, his situation this time was much better than last time. He wasn't in some run down hotel room in labor he was in a very expensive New York Apartment.

Peter watched Neal. "Do you want me to call Mozzy?" Mozzy had left to rest for a while and run errands. Mozzy had needed a much needed break too. The last few days Neal just hadn't been Neal and it was hard on all of them. Between the pregnancy and Kramer's snooping Peter wondered when Mozzy and Neal were finally going to lose it. Neal shook his head slowly getting up. "Nah, I'm okay, but I'm going to go rest on the couch for a while." He walked across the room and sat down on the couch. He laid his head back and closed his eyes trying to decide if he was ready for what he was going to have to do. Peter cleaned up the table and then slowly followed him into the living room area. He sat down on the coffee table across from him and watched him. They had tried to avoid talking about Neal's pregnancy at all cost, but now it couldn't be avoided. "I know it's got to be pretty hard. I'm not sure how you've gotten this far." Neal smiled at Peter. In his heart he was happy Peter was there, but in a way it made him even more unsettled. "You just do what you have to do to keep going. You'd do the same thing if you had to." Usually Peter took care of him from a far and silently, not so out in the open. All the sudden Neal moved around some feeling a bigger cramp. This time one that made his whole bottom half hurt. He gripped the couch a little and made a noise. Peter got upset. "Neal you look like you're in pain." Neal couldn't lie and he actually nodded this time. "That was a bigger one and I won't lie it did hurt." He leaned forward a little, breathing harder and smiling. "Finally, maybe I can get this baby out and all of this over with. I just want to move on from this." He looked up at Peter trying not to scare him more. Peter laughed. "You are the only one I know who would look forward to childbirth." Neal moved around trying to get the pain to calm down. "I just want to get this over with so I can get back to the office and being your grunt man." He moved to the edge of the couch getting ready to get up. He stared at Peter. "I think I'm going to have to do this tonight or tomorrow morning. You are going to just stay here right, you aren't going to go home?" He could tell by Peter's expression the question had caught him off guard. He knew Peter didn't like to be around lot of medical stuff, but he really wanted him there. As much as he hated to admit it Peter was the person he cared most about beside Mozzy. Peter didn't answer at first. He knew this day would come and wondered how he would handle it. They should have had this conversation before but it was awkward. He cared about Neal more than anyone, but he was scared to death. He didn't know if he could handle seeing his Neal in pain. Watching him having contractions was bad enough. Neal moved more to the edge of the couch trying to let the pain pass. He groaned a little. "My stomach really aches." Peter spoke seriously to him. "Is that normal?" He listened to Neal breathing for a minute as Neal answered. "Yeah, labor makes you not feel so good. I threw up a ton the last time and spent most of it in the bathroom either on or over the toilet." Peter listened and shook his head. "TMI please no visuals. So you really think it's going to come tonight, or tomorrow morning?" Peter leaned forward, still no answering the questions Neal had asked him. He gently put his hand on Neal's belly. He had been trained to deliver babies and was even a certified EMT, but had no plans to ever do it. His first love was accounting. His second love the FBI. Peter shook his head. "You're already having strong contractions. It may been sooner than what you are thinking. I need to call Mozzy. With this snow I hope he didn't go to far." Neal's belly was hard as a rock. Neal nodded "Yeah, this is usually the pattern that starts leading me up to delivery, but this is happening quicker than last time." He stayed as calm as possible, but he was starting to really be uncomfortable."Remember the baby's big. Even if I dilate faster it will take me longer to push the baby out." He saw Peter cringe when he talked about pushing. He gently put his hand on top of Peter's and squeezed it some before getting up. "I'm going to be fine quit worrying, but I do think that I need to use the bathroom." Peter got even more worried knowing Neal had to use the bathroom. He watched Neal getting up and move away from him. "Do you need me to come with you?" Neal looked back at Peter and laughed again. "I think I can manage, but you still didn't answer if you were staying here with me. Also with the snow continuing it may be safer anyway." He spoke, but his voice wavered some. He was having a hard time talking feeling so uncomfortable. "While I'm in there go ahead and try to get Mozzy back." He had to talk louder moving more towards the bathroom. Before he went in he looked back at Peter. He leaned against the wall some. "I could use some company during this. Mozzy gets kind of serious when he has to be in doctor mode." Neal didn't wait for an answer and walked into the bathroom. He slowly closed the door and moved to the toilet. He pulled up his shirt and dropped his pants sitting down. He hunched over his knees some sick to his stomach and hurting. He so did not want to spend his whole labor in the toilet but it looked like he might be again. He felt like he needed to use the bathroom, but didn't want to bear down. He knew how badly he would ache trying to go. He felt another contraction coming and this time the aching was horrible between his legs. He took his hand and rubbed his birth area wishing the intense aching would just go away. He too hoped Mozzy wasn't too far away since peter may have been right about delivering sooner than later. He hated to do it but he didn't feel like being alone. "Peter I think I do need you to come in here."


End file.
